This disclosure relates to the field of hanging chairs. Hanging chairs of many types are well known. Hanging chairs generally include a mounting structure at the top of the chair, such as a hook or eye. The mounting structure is used to suspend the hanging chair from an external structure, such as an overhead structural member of a building or a frame. Hanging chairs lack legs, with the entire weight of the chair instead being borne by the mounting structure by which the chair is suspended.
One common type of hanging chair is known as an egg chair. A typical egg chair includes a half-ovoid shell that defines a seating surface and seat back, and an upright, substantially oval-shaped open side of the chair through which the occupant enters and sits in the chair. Traditionally, such a chair would be constructed from wicker or a similar material. Some recent designs define the shell with a frame of welded-together metal tubes. Many variations of this basic design have been made over the years, for example, some designs replace the half ovoid shape with a slightly more rectangular shape.
The weight of an occupant of a hanging chair is transmitted from a bottom interior surface of the chair through structure of the chair to the mounting structure. Because of this, the materials and construction techniques selected for the chair must be able to resist the tensile loading placed on nearly all of the chair's structure. This is in contrast to chairs having legs, where most of the structure of the chair is subjected to compressive forces.